


Horny demons

by OniLuvr



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Maids, Oni, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniLuvr/pseuds/OniLuvr
Summary: Short little smut fic because I'm bored starring two oni's who work at a maid café.Don't expect much, but if you do like it, leave a comment.Characters:Tsuki: a blue skinned oni with a rather androgynous appearance. Short, silver hair. She/them.Sol: an oni with a red skin tone and piercing blue eyes. Ash black hair. She/her.
Kudos: 2





	Horny demons

**Author's Note:**

> Short little smut fic because I'm bored starring two oni's who work at a maid café.  
> Don't expect much, but if you do like it, leave a comment.
> 
> Characters:  
> Tsuki: a blue skinned oni with a rather androgynous appearance. Short, silver hair. She/them.  
> Sol: an oni with a red skin tone and piercing blue eyes. Ash black hair. She/her.

Sol and Tsuki are employees of the Purple Rose maid café, which was situated downtown, between a second hand bookstore and a laundromat. Both of them had been working at the café for a couple of months and being their the longest out of their coworkers. Since they started working there, they had gotten to know each other more and more as well, occasionally hanging out after closing to have a final drink before heading out. 

It was a day like any other and Sol was preparing for her bar tending shift alone, in the back of the building. In a separate room, filled with dresses and supplies, employees had to change into their maid outfits each time. As she took off her backpack and jacket, she noticed Tsuki's belongings on a chair next to her. A black shirt with a band name was drooping over the back of the chair and their messenger bag filled with pins and buttons made Sol smile. She might having been having a slight crush on the blue skinned oni, even causing Tsuki to star in some of Sol's dreams. Yet, she found it unprofessional to have work interfere with her love live. Well, it was more a case of her being too scared to ask out anyone.

Sol undressed further, unbuttoning her jeans and taking it off and neatly folding it, placing it on an empty chair afterwards. Next she took off her blouse and hung it over the chair. Standing in her underwear, she was looking through all the different dresses hanging on a clothes rack. 

"Hmm, which one will I wear today", she said. "Too much lace...too little lace...too kinky...too tame...perfect!"  
She took took a dress on a clothes hanger and placed it on a table in the center of the room. The dress was a black one, decorated with white lace and a white apron on the front. At the front was a white chess piece, accompanied by a black bow. First, she took the white stockings that were part of the outfit, and put those on. Then, she picked up the dress and put it on, worming herself inside of it and then zipping up the back. Next was the white apron she had to tie behind her back. Lastly, she put on a white lace headpiece on her head, behind the two red horns protruding from her forehead. Putting on some sneakers, she headed back to the dining area of the café.

"Hey Sol, I got an order for a coffee and a lemonade, can you get that for me love?"  
It was Tsuki, surprising Sol right when she took her spot behind the bar of the café.  
"Sure thing Tsuki, coming right up!", Sol replied.  
Sol didn't see anyone else, so she figured that they were the only ones working today. 

Sol prepared a latte and took a glass bottle of soda out of the fridge and placed them on the bar. While waiting for the hot drink, she noticed her eyes following the silver haired demon who was also wearing a black and white maid dress. Tsuki's skin was a pale blue tone, and on their head were two small horns, quite similar to the ones on Sol's head. Sol usually was in awe of Tsuki's beauty. Their smooth skin, their androgynous features, the way they would sometimes smile when looking at someone. Her mind was wandering when suddenly the loud beeping of the espresso machine rang through the café.

* * *

2 hours had passed by and lunch rush had ended, if you could call it a rush. Today was a very slow day for the café, and after Tsuki had said goodbye to the last patron, they were the only ones inside.

Tsuki walked up to the bar and leaned forward on it, looking at Sol and letting out a big sigh.

"Phew, I'm glad that's done. I slept badly so I felt out of it this morning," Tsuki said. "Hey Sol, what did you do this weekend?"

Turning around from the sink, where she was washing glasses, Sol replied. "Not much, I watched this one interesting webseries. It's this show about ancient gods coming back to earth and fighting demons."

"Wow, that sound pretty weird, but interesting nonetheless", Tsuki replied to Sol's answer with a giggle at the end. 

They continued talking while Sol was busy finishing up the dishes. During this talk, she thought more and more of how she felt attracted to Tsuki. "Goddamn she's so fucking pretty," Sol thought to herself. 

"I doubt more customers are going to come by, but if we close up shop early we're not gonna hear the end of it until management", Tsuki said.

"Yeah, at least we can sit around and talk which is nice," replied Sol cheerily, clearly excited about the opportunity to spend an afternoon with her crush.

The two kept conversing, when Sol told Tsuki she had to go and use the restroom.  
  
"Don't keep me waiting too long Sol! I'll die of boredom!", Tsuki said while exaggeratedly acting out them dying. 

* * *

Sol walked through the back hallways and went to use the toilet. After washing her hands, she headed back and passed the dressing rooms. Instead of going back to the café, she quickly went inside the backroom. 

"God it's been so long", she thought to herself. A warm feeling was flooding over her and she felt a throbbing sensation inside of her.  
Sol looked around the room and saw the doors to the walk in closet. The doors were louvered with slats. Without thinking twice she opened the doors and saw piles of goods at the back of the compartment. Seeing she had enough room to sit inside comfortably, she went in and closed the doors behind her.

Sol sat down and pulled up the front of her dress, sliding her hand down into her panties. Her fingers were met by a wet patch on the fabric and inside of her. "God fucking dammit Tsuki, you're too hot", she said in a quiet voice, while getting into a comfortable position with her back against the wall. She closed her eyes and started visualizing the silver haired oni in front of her. With her hand on her lips, she started massaging herself, sliding a finger against them, while stimulating her clit with her thumb. Sol was enjoying her little 'me time', even though she had to spend it inside of a closet. But necessity knows no shame or whatever the idiom was called, she thought to herself. She felt herself getting more and more wet, the further she went with her fingers. Still rubbing herself, she put her middle finger inside, slowly stimulating herself. 

She was getting close to climax, increasing the speed of her actions. Her breath was much more heavy than before and she was moving her hips without realizing it.

*bzzzzz*

"Fuck" she said while checking her phone that had buzzed.

\-----  
From: Tsuki🌛

Hey, everything okay there?

\-----  
Send to: Tsuki🌛

Yeah yeah, no worries haha, just a bit of stomach troubles. It'll take a while I think.  
\----

"Phew", that was close. At least she was free to continue now.

She closed her eyes again and continued with her hand, getting closer to climax quicker than before.

While deep entrenched in her own actions, Sol suddenly heard the door to the dressing room open.  
"FUCK", she screamed inside of her head.  
It was Tsuki, who stepped inside and sneakily locked the door behind her. Sol could see a little out of the doors, as they had those shutter type windows inside of them. Lucky for her she thought, since it's easier to look out of it, than it is to see inside of it.

Sol put forward a plan in her head:"Okay I just need to stay quiet and not move and I'll be fine."

Tsuki turned away from the door and it was clear she was hiding something under their dress. "Oh no, they're not stealing are they?", Sol thought.

As Tsuki sat down onto an empty chair, Sol sat on her knees, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on outside of the closet. At this point, Tsuki was sitting almost completely facing Sol. She kept wondering what Tsuki was hiding.

Then they pulled back their dress and revealed what had been poking through. 

* * *

Tsuki was wearing red panties, which were getting stretched by a growing erection inside of them.   
"Goddamnit, why did this happen now," Tsuki cursed. "I swear to god if I don't take care of this I might lose my mind the next time I see her"

Sol was peeking through and was surprised at the mention of someone else. "Who is 'she', who are they thinking about?", she thought.

Tsuki started pulling down the stretched out underwear, revealing a blue dick, already wet from their own fluids. Tsuki grabbed it and started stroking it softly.

"God, you keep getting prettier. I wish I had the courage to just... ask you out." Tsuki was half talking, half mumbling to herself, letting out a groan halfway through.

Sol had stopped, in an attempt to keep quiet, but this display of lewdness gave her renewed energy. Yet again she dropped a hand down the frontside of her quite soaked underwear and started rubbing herself. She was precariously seated on her knees, head close to the door, to be able to view through the door. 

Tsuki was increasing the speed of the strokes, sometimes stopping suddenly, to edge themselves closer and closer. All the while they were mumbling words that were unintelligible.

Both of them were fully into it. Tsuki was getting harder while Sol was getting wetter and wetter. 

Tsuki kept saying short phrases, probably saying what they were thinking about. Sol couldn't understand what was being said but she didn't really care, the show in front of her was hot, it was her wet dream in real life. 

"Fuck...FUCK...ugh", Tsuki kept grunting out.

"Sol I fucking love you!", they exclaimed.

Sol's eyes shot wide open at what she just heard. As she heard those words, by pure coincidence, she reached her climax. Shivers sent down her body as she got muscle spasms. Her choice of sitting on her knees turned out to be a mistakes, because it meant she only had one way to fall. Forward.

Crashing open the doors, she turned and fell onto the side of her body, hand still down her panties and bracing her fall with her free hand.  
This sudden disturbance shook Tsuki who tried to cover their dick with their dress in vain, as it still poked through. 

"SOL?", Tsuki cried out.  
Stumbling over her own words Sol replied "I can explain wait I'm sorry, I was here before you showed up!".

"Wait you heard me? Wait what the fuck are you doing with your hand?" Tsuki said, questioning the girl on the floor.

"Well, yes, I heard... you love me? And I was already doing... that before you showed up." Sol Said. "But the thing is... I'm also into you Tsuki."

While the first shock subsided in both of them, came the realization of their mutual attraction. 

* * *

Sol got on all fours and crawled closer to the seated oni, looking up at their blue face.   
Her heart was beating double time, as she pinched the bottom of the dress with her fingers and looking at them. "May... I?"  
Tsuki quickly nodded their head, "Yes!".

Sol sat closer and kept eye contact with them, while slowly moving their head closer to what was right in front of her. The smell of sweat and other fluids was getting stronger to Sol. She gave herself support by putting her hands on the stockings covered legs of Tsuki. Sol started giving pecks along the length of its smooth skin. Using one hand she gently took hold of the base and tilted it towards her, so she could drag a tongue up and down. Tsuki was visibly getting more and more excited by her teasing. Sol slowly put her lips around the head, twirling her tongue around inside of her mouth. She continued by going further, sucking harder and taking in more of it, covering it in her saliva. 

Both Tsuki and Sol had their wildest fantasy realized all of a sudden, and both were still quite perplexed it happened. Nonetheless, their anxiety about the situation subsided and their infatuation for each other made them forget their worries. 

Sol kept on moving her head, playing and teasing with Tsuki, who at that point had planted their hand on Sol's head, softly gripping the black hair. Bobbing up and down faster and faster until she felt Tsuki getting more and more agitated in her seat. Releasing the hold she had with her mouth, Sol gripped Tsuki's shaft while making direct eye contact with the blue oni. She started pumping it fast, feeling the veins throb more and more inside of her grip. 

"I'm close", Tsuki said.   
"I noticed", Sol cheekily replied.

Sol's hand movements kept speeding up, occasionally halting at the bottom to push down and extend the excruciating wait Tsuki was enduring. Finally, Sol had decided they had suffered enough and didn't stop her strokes, instead placing her open mouth at the end of the shaft. It felt like an eternity to both of them, a tense wait where both were expecting a release any second now. Suddenly, muscles tensed and eyes widened. As Sol was continuing her movements, she felt a warm sensation entering her mouth. As she kept going, more was coming out, filling her mouth with the sticky white liquid she was looking for. After several shots were fired from Tsuki, it ceased and Sol also stopped her stimulation. Tsuki was breathing heavily from all of this, as was Sol, albeit through her nose. 

Sol rose up onto her feet and took a seat on Tsuki's lap while facing them. She wanted to go in for a kiss, but Tsuki beat her to the punch, grabbing her face and pulling it towards theirs. The two locked their mouths together, forcing tongues inside the other's mouth and swapping what Tsuki had shot into Sol earlier. A long passionate kiss occurred, where the two oni's were stuck in a tight embrace. Neither of them wanted to let go. During this kissing, Sol had found that Tsuki was getting excited again, and decided to rock back and forth on their lap, rubbing against the erection with her panties. 

When finally the liquids inside of their mouths had been cleared and they parted their lips, they looked at each other with sultry eyes. Tsuki took this opportunity to touch and play with Sol's breasts over the fabric of her dress. Yet again they started kissing passionately, as Sol held Tsuki's head firmly. When Sol noticed that between her and Tsuki was that hard thing again, she rose up slightly from their lap. She slid the bottom part of her soaking wet panties to the side, making it possible to take Tsuki's cock and inserting it slowly. A moan came from Tsuki, who at first didn't realize what was happening down there. She didn't mind at all though and let go of Sol's breasts and moved their hands down, onto her butt cheeks to guide her movements. 

It wasn't too difficult to insert it, as there was enough wetness to lubricate things. Sol started out swaying her hips back and forth, slowly raising and lowering herself. The pair kept exchanging kisses while interlocked, occasionally leaving trails of saliva connecting their mouths. Eventually Sol took one hand and used it to start rubbing on her clit, while increasing the speed at which she was riding Tsuki. Sol desperately wanted to come again, trying to get that feeling of tense pleasure while having sex with her crush. And indeed, she was getting closer and closer to her peak, sensing the wave of pleasure nearby. She kept rubbing herself faster and faster, racing towards an orgasm, while still riding Tsuki. Tsuki was also close to a new peak but tried to stall it for a little while longer. 

As sweat dripped from her forehead, Sol felt it finally arriving. A bolt of pleasure shot through her body. Her breath started staggering as she started to tense up her muscles involuntarily. At this point, she stopped riding, but Tsuki kept on going, bouncing Sol's body up and down while she came hard. Sol wasn't able to focus on anything as she tried to hold on to Tsuki to keep upright. While Sol was enjoying her orgasm, Tsuki's arrived. Right when Sol came back down to earth, she felt Tsuki's cock twitch and shooting cum inside of her. Groans left Tsuki's mouth as she kept on ejaculating inside of her. The warm liquid filled Sol and gave Tsuki a overwhelming sense of pleasure. 

When Tsuki was done inside of Sol, the red oni stood up from her seat on their lap. As Tsuki's dick came out of Sol, the large amount of cum started dripping out and making a mess on Tsuki's dress. Both demons were panting, quite exhausted from their bit of exercise. While Sol was still dripping she took some fingers and inserted them, playing with herself in front of Tsuki. The two looked at each other like hunters looked at their prey. Both figured they weren't done yet. 

Tsuki stood up from the chair and started kissing Sol again but she suddenly grabbed Tsuki's collar and moved her away from the chair. Pulling the collar down, she motioned them to lie down onto the floor besides the clothes rack. When they laid down on the floor, Sol came forward and stood over them, facing the maid. She took her thumbs and hooked them on the sides of her panties, pulling them down to her feet. As cum was still dripping down, she removed her panties and threw it casually onto Tsuki's face, who grabbed them and placed them beside themselves. Sitting down Sol straddled their torso and smiled menacingly at the blue demon. As Sol nudged forward, Tsuki caught on to her plan.

"Wait! My bag! Open the front pocket.", Tsuki said quickly.

Sol looked at them, not really understanding what she was hinting at, but stood up and went towards the dark blue backpack on one of the chairs. Opening the front pocket and rummaging around in it, she finally figured out why they were so excited about this. Sol came back to the oni who was anxiously awaiting on her to return with her personal tool. 

"You perv, why do you carry a vibe in your backpack", Sol jokingly said, while holding a small pink bullet vibrator.   
"Hey, you never know, am I right", Tsuki replied.

Tossing the toy to Tsuki, Sol took her seat again on top of their torso. Tsuki took the vibe in her hand and signaled for Sol to move forward. Inching forward, while bunching up the edges of her dress, she sat with her crotch right above Tsuki's face. Tsuki saw those lips in front of them and wanted to desperately go wild on it. Sol very slowly lowered herself, still too high for them to reach her.

"God please let me eat you out!", Tsuki begged desperately.   
"Be polite, you're a maid, act like it.", Sol replied with a faux sincere tone.  
"Okay then. Miss Sol, may I please eat you out?"

"Fine. Yes you may."

Sol lowered herself so she was lightly sitting on Tsuki's mouth, who immediately started using her tongue on the protruding lips. At the same time they turned the bottom of the little pink toy, activating its vibrations. They then slipped it under the red demon's dress, holding it right between her lips. Tsuki then started kissing and licking the area around her clit, occasionally focusing their attention on it. Soft moans came from Sol as she was biting her lip to not be too loud. The taste of cum and sweat was all that Tsuki tasted, feeling the vibrator go against her tongue. Rubbing the toy against the lips, she felt Sol riding her face more and more, signalling that her climax was close. Tsuki started lapping the lips faster and faster, when Sol grabbed their hair, pulling their face closer. She came closer and closer to the peak. Whimpers were escaping her mouth.

"Don't fucking stop!"

They continued with all their energy, fully stimulating her. Then it came over her. She gasped for air and tensed up, falling backwards onto Tsuki. Shaking, dripping with wetness, they both breathed heavily. 

"Fuck. That was good.", Tsuki said.

"You're damn right.", Sol replied. 

The couple laid there, stacked, on the floor of the dressing room. They didn't expect today to turn out like this. It was a nice surprise, as both already felt attracted to the other. 

* * *

  
As they were lying there, the bell connected to the front door of the house rang. A customer entered and looked around at the empty café. 

"Hello? Anyone here?", they said but without any response.

A door connecting the back of the building to the café opened slightly, from where Sol's head appeared. 

"Oh I must apologize sir. We unfortunately aren't open right now due to a... flooding issue! Please return at another time", she said, while hiding her ruined dress behind the rest of the door. 

As the customer left, Sol got pulled back into the back area, where Tsuki pulled down the zipper on her back.

"I think we need to get you cleaned up."  


  



End file.
